


Cool Kids

by Strength_in_pain



Series: Comforting Peter Parker because he deserves love [7]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Dangerous decisions, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Needs a Hug, Flash Thompson Redemption, Flash is kinda breaking down, Gen, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Principal Mortia, Supportive May Parker (Spider-Man), Underage Drinking, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strength_in_pain/pseuds/Strength_in_pain
Summary: Peter and Flash end up waiting on the bench outside of the Principal’s office because Spider-Man had to save Flash’s life. Despite being mortal enemies, each boy gets a glance into the other one’s life. Things aren’t always what they seem.ORFlash and Peter bond for 2.2 seconds.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson
Series: Comforting Peter Parker because he deserves love [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698844
Comments: 23
Kudos: 258





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Final part to Flash’s story for now. I might touch on it later if anyone wants me to. I want to give a big thank you to everyone who has commented, or left kudos on my series. You are all amazing! Thank you so much. 
> 
> Warnings: A little bit of bullying (the previous story was way worse). Some cursing, and teenagers being reckless. I think that’s about it.

Peter spun around, slung his backpack over his shoulders, and pushed his locker shut. The lock automatically reengaged as Peter quickly tore down the hallway, his textbooks still in his hands, but he wasn’t concerned. He could put them away later. No, Peter’s most important concern was getting out of there before _they_ spotted him. He hunched down, trying to make it through the crowd of teens that were scrambling around like chicken’s with their heads cut off. It was the end of the day, the final bell had rung, and the hallway was buzzing with the sound of hundreds of students, all hurrying to get home, or to go somewhere to eat or to party. 

Peter couldn’t wait to get out of there so he could patrol the city. There was nothing he loved more than swinging from his webs and being Spider-Man for a night. There was a certain type of relief that came with putting on a mask and being someone other than himself. It was an escape. Rather than drugs or alcohol, Peter’s escape was saving others. No harm in that, right? 

At the sight of the tall doors that promised fresh air and freedom, Peter felt a faint smile cross his face. He was taking the headphones out of his ears, hanging them around the tattered collar of his flannel shirt when a shout alarmed him. 

“Hey Puny Parker, where do you think you’re going?” 

Peter stiffened at the sound of laughter and jeers coming from behind him. A group of jocks had circled around none other than Flash Thompson himself. The most popular, athletic, sought after kid in the whole school. He was standing in the center of this gang of kids. They appeared to be from different sports teams, maybe it was basketball and baseball? Either way, they had him surrounded and they were giving him half-hearted shoves. Peter grit his teeth, and tried to continue walking, when one guy held out his leg. Instead of tripping, Peter’s senses picked up on it, and he jump over the leg, quickly running out of the school. 

“Holy shit. Nice moves.” He heard one kid muse from behind him. 

“Did little Peter Parker actually show some athletic ability? Maybe he’s growing up.” Another kid said. 

“About damn time.” 

Thankfully, Peter made it far enough away that he couldn’t hear them anymore. He tried not to think about it on the subway ride home. In fact, he managed to get his mind completely off of Flash Thompson by texting Ned. 

It wasn’t until he saw Mr. Delmar at the grocery store and bought his sandwich, that Peter replayed the moment over in his head. 

“You okay, kid?” Mr. Delmar asked. 

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” he grabbed the pickled sandwich and handed Mr. Delmar the money. 

“Thank you.” Peter said, holding up the sandwich, “Still the best in Queens.” 

“You got that right. How’s school?”

Peter scoffed, it was the same old same old. Boring, depressing, and slight hell when Flash was around. But Peter threw on a smile and said, “It’s going well.”

Mr. Delmar was about to say something when his daughter walked in behind him. 

“Mi hija, como estas?” 

“Muy bein.” She said, grinning at Peter the whole time. “Hello, Peter.” 

“H-Hi Nina,” Peter felt his face darken fifty shades and he quickly moved to look at the candy on the front desk. Mr. Delmar probably had one of the most attractive daughters in the whole world. She had dark brown eyes, long silky black hair, and high cheek bones. But her smile was something else. Nina leaned over the counter so she was directly in front of him. 

“Do you like skittles?” 

Peter gazed up at her warm expressive eyes, and completely lost all thought capability. Mr. Delmar would kill him if he knew how uncomfortable he was right now. 

“Um - uh - yeah! Yeah, skittles are... good.”

The girl giggled, like she knew what she was doing to him by batting her eye lashes and wearing a really low-cut tank-top which Peter absolutely refused to look at. He was focusing on the writing on the back of the candy packages. It was the safest move. 

“Do I make you uncomfortable, Peter?”

“Uh.. no! Of course not. I’m not - I mean - I’m just really interested in... look! Two percent Thiamine.” 

Nina was laughing, going back to looking at her phone. “You’re funny, Peter.”

“Thanks...” Peter handed Mr. Delmar the chocolate bar with an apologetic smile, luckily the man didn’t look angry enough to kill, maybe just maim. 

“You have a good day, kid.” He waved Peter off. Peter returned the gesture and started making his way out the door when Nina grabbed his arm. 

“Wait, Peter, do you know this guy?” She held up her phone. 

Peter had to squint in the sunlight to make sure he was seeing correctly, but he was pretty sure the guy on the screen was Flash. 

“Yeah, I do. What is he doing?” From the looks of it, Flash was live streaming on top of the school’s roof with a plastic red cup in his hands. 

“He’s going to get himself killed.” Nina said, sounding really worried, “Look at him, he’s right on the edge.”

Nina was right. Flash was dangerously close to the edge of the roof while a bunch of his jock friends were throwing eggs at the sidewalk. 

“Take that Tigers!” One dude slurred into the live, and Flash moved away from him, inching closer to the edge. 

“This is the coolest prank ever! Coach says we can’t practice football for a week because of unsportsmanlike behavior, so we’re egging his car.” Flash screamed from the other side of the screen. 

Peter watched numbly, while Nina shook her head.

“I should call the cops, shouldn’t I?” 

Peter nodded, slowly. The cops were a great idea, if they could get there on time. Unfortunately, Flash was downing another shot of whatever was in the red cup and stumbling around on the edge of the roof. 

“Get down from there!” Nina yelled at her phone, as if Flash could hear her. 

A bunch of kids were chanting drink, drink, drink in the background as Flash tilted his head back and downed another shot of what Peter assumed to be beer, before tossing his cup on the ground below the ledge. 

“I’m the king of the jungle baby!” He screamed. 

Nina took her phone away, and swiped out of Instagram, quickly pulling up her keypad and calling the police. 

“I gotta go,” Peter shouted, stumbling away.

“Wait! Where are you going?” She called, covering her phone with her hand. 

Peter waved at Nina as he ran across the busy street.

“I just gotta go. Bye!” 

One car honked it’s horn at him, but Peter made it safely to the other side. Ducking into an alley, Peter threw off his clothes, stuffed them in his backpack, then put on his Spider-Man gear. 

That’s how he ended up at the school right when the basketball team threw an egg at the flagpole. They stumbled back safely onto the roof, off of the ledge, while high-fiving one another. Then, one guy knocked into Flash accidentally. 

Peter watched in slow motion as his greatest tormentor lost his balance. The phone he was using to live-stream with, fell first, as Flash instinctively reached out to grab onto something, but there was nothing to hold onto as he tumbled 24 feet to the ground. 

A ear-piercing scream lit up the sky as a group of cheerleaders and jocks leaned over the edge to watch their friend fall. 

Peter leaped into action and swung forward. He crashed into Flash, scooping him up before he hit the ground and flung him back on top of the building. 

The group of party-goes stood shell-shocked, blinking their eyes at Spider-Man and a dead man walking. Flash rushed away from the ledge, and backed up quickly, while staring at Spider-Man for what seemed like forever, and Peter had to remind himself a million times, he had the mask on. It felt like everyone could see right through him. 

“Holy shit, it’s Spider-Man.” Someone shouted. Just then another kid screamed out, “Oh no, Cops!”

Everyone snapped their heads to the ground below where a group of squad cars collected together. What was worse, Peter realized, was the school’s principal, Mr. Morita was walking up the front steps and there were two security guards following him. 

Peter had very slim options here. He could swing his way out, through the trees but risk being seen by his principal. Spider-Man at Midtown high school would look way too suspicious. His identity could be compromised if he kept showing his face at Midtown. Well, technically Spider-Man already made an appearance but the only ones who know that are a bunch of drunk teenagers. In order to avoid the police seeing him here again for the fifth time

this month, Peter needed to pretend he was a part of the crowd. 

As kids screamed and swore, running inside the school building so they could exit without being caught, Peter followed them. 

While the rest of the kids all hurried to get downstairs to an exit door, Peter was quickly rushing into a bathroom to change out of his Spider-Man suit. 

Frowning when the deed was done, Peter walked quietly down the hall to where the group was already huddled around the principal. 

“I am appalled at this behavior,” Mr. Morita scolded, pacing back and forth in front of them. “Underage drinking? Throwing eggs on school property? And gloating about it through the use of social media!? I suppose you can say I am disappointed and astonished at finding some of Midtown’s brightest students acting in such a destructive, immoral, illegal way. This behavior might be tolerated at other high-schools, but not Midtown high. This is going to make me think long and hard about the way we are disciplining and educating you students. Starting with tonight we will propose a trial and error discipline method. Suspension will be considered, detention a given, and community service will be implemented. Likewise all of your families will be contacted immediately.”

To say Peter felt like crying was an understatement. He never tried to do anything wrong at school. Only once in his life had he misbehaved when he walked out of detention to catch the vulture. But that was a really bad time and with really bad consequences might he add. Mr. Stark took his suit, he got an even longer detention sentence, and he managed to make everyone mad at him. Now, though, his nose was clean, his record polished. He was passing his tests with flying colors, he was joining more clubs and making some more friends. He always tried to answer questions. He never spoke in class unless he was called upon. He never cheated. He never even turned in his homework a day late for Christs sake but now just because he had to save Flash’s butt, he was going to get sentenced with first-degree school punishment. It was so incredibly unfair. 

Peter’s hands were in his hair as he sat slouched over the bench outside the principals office. A bunch of parents had gathered in the office to take their kids home. So far May was nowhere to be seen. Peter bounced his leg up and down, waiting impatiently for her to arrive. He was hoping he could explain to her what really happened without her freaking out and then maybe she could get him out of this mess. 

“Can you sit still!” Flash shouted at him. 

Peter sat up straight and stared at the boy sitting on the bench across from him. The hallway was mainly empty. One other kid was sitting outside the office while his father was inside discussing things with the principal. Everyone else had gone home. There’s that special Parker luck again, Peter thought bitterly. He had to be the most unluckiest human being alive. 

“What are you even doing here, Parker? I know nobody cool invited you.” 

“It’s like I told Mr. Mortia, I was stuck in the locker room.” Peter mumbled. That was his lie he had told the principal and he was going to stick to it. 

Flash chuckled lowly. “Oh that’s golden. You are such a loser, you know that?”

Peter stuffed his hands in his jacket pocket and slouched down on the bench. An awkward silence followed. Both boys started scrolling through their phones, trying to avoid the tension that was swelling in the room. 

When the door to the principal’s office opened, Peter and Flash put their phones away, shifting on the bench. 

They watched as the last pair of student and parent left the school. Just as they left, a woman in high-heels pranced into the room, flipping her hair behind her shoulder. 

Flash stood up, but the woman refused to look in his direction. She stopped in front of the principal’s office and began speaking with the secretary in a hushed whisper. 

“Mom.” 

The woman snapped her head in Flash's direction. 

“Sit down, Eugene. You’ve done it now. I seriously don’t know what the hell is wrong with you, sometimes. It’s like you always do something to piss your father off on purpose, don’t you? Are you trying to destroy this family? It’s bad enough his public image is in jeopardy because of the business deal he made, but now you had to go and feed into what the media is portraying him as.” 

“I didn’t mean to -“

“Silence. I’ll deal with you later. As for now, I have to kiss up to your principal so he doesn’t publish our family name in the papers for the report he has to fill out. But believe me, I’ll make up for to him by telling him to assign you more community service and detention. You can start by scrubbing the school’s bathrooms. That will probably make your principal proud.” 

Without another word, Flash’s mother spun on her heels and went inside the Principals office. 

Peter swallowed thickly, feeling uncomfortable but also sorry for what he had witnessed. Flash’s hands were trembling, and Peter could have sworn he saw the boy bow his head in shame. Unsure if he should say anything or just remain silent, Peter twiddled with his thumbs. What would he even say? 

Peter met Flash’s eyes and they were not kind, but they were not angry either. His face was clouded with conflicted emotion, and Peter felt the strange urge to ask what just happened between Flash and his Mom. He doesn’t ask, though, partially because it was none of his business and it’s also because this is the most civil Flash has ever been to Peter without anyone else around. Peter’s getting a tiny glimpse at who Flash is underneath all the meanness. 

When the silence was too much to bear, Peter opened his mouth, but Flash silenced him with a glare. 

“Shouldn’t you be heading back to your tiny apartment now, Penis?” He said sharply, refusing to look at Peter. Okay, maybe he wasn’t as civil as Peter thought, but at least he was being quiet until now. 

“You know I can’t leave until my Aunt arrives.”

Flash bit down on his bottom lip, like these past few moments were the last thing he wanted to discuss but the silence was killing him too. 

“You were trapped in the locker room, right?” 

Peter nodded. That was his story and he was sticking with it. 

“Then why do you have to wait for your aunt? You did nothing wrong?”

“Principal Mortia’s not convinced I’m telling the truth. I was in the wrong place at wrong time.” 

Flash snorted, “That’s dumb.”

“What?”

“Principal Mortia punishing you. Everyone knows your the golden boy.”

Peter frozen for a second in time, and Flash froze as well because if he pretended he didn’t say it out loud, then maybe Peter didn’t hear it.

“Is that what you think? That I’m - I’m a -“

“Forget it,” Flash’s face went steely. 

“I’m not perfect,” Peter whispered, “You know that, I mean, you point that out every single day.” 

Flash winced at Peter’s admission. “Only because everyone else loves you.”

“What?” Peter laughed lowly, “Are you kidding? I barely have any friends. You have half the school on your friend list.”

Flash raised his eyebrows at Peter like he was insane. “Is that what _you_ think? That I have a ton of friends?”

Peter nodded cautiously, worried that Flash’s words might be a trap. 

“Parker, if I had friends, why would I be getting drunk on top of a school building in the middle of the school year? Answer me that?” 

“Cause you’re an idiot.”

A faint smile crept every so slightly across Flash’s face. 

“Nah. I wanted people to think I was cool.” 

Peter squinted his eyes, trying to digest what Flash had said. 

“You were trying to be cool by flinging yourself off a building?”

“I wasn't trying to fall!” Flash shouted. “But yeah, people were digging it.”

“Flash, those people would have hung out with you even if you weren’t on top of a building, you know that, right? People actually want to hang out with you.”

“Only cause I’m rich.” Tension thickened in the air around them. Peter was at a loss for words once again. In all the years he had known Flash Thompson, he never once thought that the kid felt lonely and friendless. He always assumed Flash was part of the popular crowd because he was liked by everyone not because he had money. 

“ _Peter_!” May exclaimed, running through the empty hallway. 

Peter’s eyes flash to May, then to the floor at his feet. He looked properly chastised, head bowed and cheeks pink. May didn’t have to yell at him, he just felt awful for making her have to come down to the school in the first place. 

“I can explain.” He whispered as May stood in front of him. She tugged at his arm, pulling him off the bench. Then she threw her arms around his neck for a tight hug. 

“Are you okay?” She whispered.

“Yeah May, I’m fine.” 

“I heard something about underage drinking on top of a roof and I thought to myself, no way, not Peter. So you want to tell me what happened?”

“Well you see, um...” Peter glanced over at Flash before looking back at May’s concerned eyes. “Spider-Man was here. I was trapped in the school locker room, but Spider-Man saved a kid from falling off a roof. At least, that’s the rumor I heard. But yeah, uh. Me Peter. I was in the locker room. Totally locked myself in by accident.”

“Oh I see, but Spider-Man was here.”

“Yeah, yeah, he was here. Yeah.”

May nodded. “So you weren’t part of the whole drinking thing.”

Peter shook his head quickly, “No, no. I wouldn’t do that.” 

“I knew it.” She said cupping his chin. It felt too intimate for Flash to watch this moment between Peter and his Aunt, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away. Flash had heard of Peter’s Aunt, but he had never seen her before. She was as hot as everyone said. Not only was she sexy, with long legs and beautiful curves, but she was young and comforting too. She looked like the type of person to give out hugs everyday. Typical. Peter Parker would have _her_ as an aunt. 

“So what do you need me to do.” May asked. 

“Um, well, the principal wants to talk to you about I don’t know what, but I think he’s mad and if you could -“

She held her hands up, “Say no more, I’ll get you out of it.” 

“Thank you, May.” 

Peter glanced towards Flash briefly, before turning his attention back to his Aunt. She was moving towards the door, fumbling with the knob. 

“Wait, May, I don’t think you can go in yet.”

“Oh! Whoops. Sorry,” she laughed, moving back to Peter’s side. “Do you want a piece of chewing gum?”

“No thanks. I’m good.” 

May held her hand out to Flash, and the kid raised his eyebrows. “Oh, uh, sure. Thank you.” 

“No problem.” She smiled. When she looked back at Peter she noticed a strand of hair sticking out, and she gently brushed it back. 

“Maaaay.” He complained, dogging her hand. She playfully tapped his chest, tightening the straps to her purse.

“Do you have your backpack?”

“Yes.”

“You didn’t lose it again?”

“No.” Peter laughed, “it’s outside behind the bushes.” 

Flash was going to question why Peter’s backpack was in the bushes, but door to the office opened and Flash’s mother stormed over to him. 

“Good job,” she scoffed, yanking Flash up by the arm. “You managed to get a week of detention and a month of community service.”

“Were you able to convince him to leave our name out of the papers?”

“Yes. You are so lucky I did too, because if your father found out he would beat your ass every night for a month.” 

Peter shot Flash a terror-stricken look, feeling downright awful for his school bully. 

“That is, if he even comes home.” Flash shot back, feeling his cheeks heat in humiliation and anger. 

“How dare you speak that way of your father. Of course he is coming home. But you know he is a busy man.”

“Yeah too busy to care about anything I do.”

“I assure you, if he found out about this little incident in the newspapers he would care.”

“Whatever,” Flash shook his head, realizing his mother wasn’t going to understand. 

“It is not a whatever situation, Eugene. When we get home, you are going straight to your room. You are grounded for a month.” 

Flash rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

“Two months.” She shouted. 

“What!? Oh come on!” 

“Do you want to make it three?”

“Jesus, you’re such a -“ Flash mumbled the last part of his statement but even though no one could hear what he said, everyone understood what he meant. 

“That’s it. We’re leaving,” Her fingers dug into Flash’s biceps, as she dragged him out to the car. Peter blew out of puff of air. 

“Oh my gosh,” May mumbled. “I bet I’m looking like the really cool aunt right now, aren’t I?”

“Yeah, you are.”

She smirked, “I’m the cool aunt.”

“You’re not that cool.” Peter said scrunching his nose. May fake gasped, “Should I ground you?” 

“For what? Admitting the truth?”

“Ahh that does it. Two months.”

“May, not funny.” Peter pouted. 

“Should I make it three.”

“May!”

“I’m teasing.”

“I know, but - Poor Flash. It’s not even funny. I actually feel sorry for him.” 

May shrugged. “He shouldn’t have been drinking on a roof, sweet heart.”

“Yeah, but still.”

“I know.” May sighed. “But he’ll live. His mom seems, strict... definitely unpleasant, and he probably has a reason for acting the way he does, but he’ll be okay.”

Peter shrugged in half agreement and May squeezed his arm. “What’s gotten into you? Since when do you care about Flash Thompson anyways? Isn’t this the same guy that tortured you a few weeks ago when you were decorating posters. Remember he -“

“Okay May! Let’s not relive traumatic moments.” 

May bit her lip to keep from laughing, and Peter gaped at her.

“Oh yeah, laugh at me, why don’t you? It was traumatizing, May!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I just can’t help envisioning you wearing that Spider-Man underwear that Tony bought for you as a joke.”

“I wasn’t wearing - you’re so - this is mean!!!”

“Remember, I’m the cool Aunt.”

“You’re verbally abusive.”

“I am not!”

“Miss Parker?” The principal called, cracking his door open, “A word?”

“How long was he standing there?” May whispered in Peter’s ear.

“Long enough to hear you verbally abuse me.” 

May nodded, then squeezed Peter’s shoulder one last time before disappearing into the office. 

When May emerged from the office, she had managed to get Peter out of all the school’s punishments. She told him the principal believed her when she said Peter was locked in the locker room. He wasn’t sure if he should be insulted or relieved, but he was definitely happy he wouldn’t have to miss any Spider-Man action. 

———————————————————

It’s been a week since, and Peter had been patrolling the city like usual. After saving a cat, stopping a mugging and protecting a family’s house from a falling tree, Spider-Man made one last stop. 

In the front of Midtown High, with a rake, was the same group of teens that were on the roof. They were raking leaves and pulling weeds to keep the school clean. 

This was their sentence: school, detention, after-detention-community service. Then finally bed. Frankly, it sucked, in Peter’s opinion, no kid deserved it, even if these kids messed up. Everyone makes mistakes. 

Which is why Spider-Man just so happened to swing by the school. 

“Hey guys, need some help?”

“Whoa! Look!” One kid called out, bumping her friend. 

Spider-Man stopped in front of Flash. “This might go a little faster if you had something sticky to collect the leaves with.” 

All of a sudden Spider-Man whipped out a few webs and started collecting a bunch of leaves with it.

Flash sat in awe, watching as Spider-Man discard the last of his leaf-covered webs into the trash bags, then rubbed at his web shooters. 

“There you go. Now you guys can get home faster.”

“Thanks.” Someone called, and he gave them a thumbs up. 

“Yeah, thanks for everything,” Flash said sheepishly. “You know, for saving my life and all.” 

“Of course, it was no problem. But don’t do it again, okay?”

Flash snorted, “Yeah okay, only if you say so.”

Peter smiled beneath his mask. “Go have some fun everyone.” He ordered before flinging himself up into a tree and then disappearing as all superheroes do. 


	2. They’re driving fast cars but they don’t know where they’re going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another slight continuation based on a prompt I got which said: Could you write one maybe where flash stands up for peter against like brad or something?
> 
> So here is my attempt :)

After juggling superhero powers and a normal teenage life for about a year now, Peter has learned a thing or two. There was a system behind everything he did, and it was foolproof. It was logical. It made sense. Ninety-nine times out of one-hundred Peter had successfully pulled a superhero stunt without getting caught. He opened the secret wall-locker a million times to get his stash of web-fluid. He’s changed out of his Spider-Man suit in the school bathroom without any problems. So today, when he mistakenly turned in his web-fluid formula sheet with his essay, Peter figured it would be easy to get it back. 

When the bell for lunch rang, Peter knew that his teacher would be the last one to leave the classroom. All he needed to do was wait outside the hallway for his teacher to leave, then simply pick the lock, and fetch his web formula sheet. Easy. 

Except it wasn’t that easy. Because in all previous ninety-nine scenarios, Peter never had to take into account Brad Davis. 

The second Peter had retrieved his sheet of paper, he caught a glimpse of Brad out of the corner of his eye, and the smile slipped from his lips. He stood straighter, drawing himself up to full height, and glanced at Brad with big uncertain eyes. 

“H-Hey... uh... what are - um... what are you doing here?” Peter stuttered. Seriously though, what kind of kid decides to walk into an empty classroom during lunch? Well, apparently, Brad Davis did. 

Brad was staring directly at him, his mouth hanging wide open. Something warm twinkled in his eyes, as he pointed at the sheet of paper in Peter’s hand. 

“You’re cheating.”

“What?! No! I’m not. I’m - um -“

“You’re what?” Brad crossed his arms over his chest. “Finish that sentence.”

Peter’s breath caught in his throat. He knew there was no real way to explain why he was digging through his teacher’s desk. But he wracked his brains anyways, trying desperately to think of an explanation, but none were coming to him. Why did Brad have to take so much joy in ruining Peter’s life? 

“Listen, Brad, I know this looks bad, but I promise you, I’m not cheating.”

“Then what are you doing?”

“I can’t tell you.” Peter replied, lamely. 

“Then, I’m sorry Peter, but I have to tell Mr. Harrington.”

“No! Brad, come on. Cut me some slack, man.”

“Maybe if you didn’t skip class so much you wouldn’t need to cheat,” Brad snapped, a smirk forming.

Peter cursed under his breath. It was obvious that Brad was still holding a grudge from their European Vacation. He was still bitter over the fact that he couldn’t show MJ the picture of Peter in his underwear with an older woman. Again, that was a huge misunderstanding as a result of being Spider-Man, but Brad couldn’t know that. Anyways, Peter had deleted the picture from Brad’s phone with the help of Mr. Stark’s technology. This only irritated Brad further, even more so when he realized MJ actually liked Peter. There was no doubt he was stewing from the ordeal. 

“I’m not cheating!” Peter stated again, even though Brad was already rushing down the hall. Peter watched miserably as he ran towards the teacher’s lounge.

Thankfully the door was locked, and no one was opening it. He was safe for a little while, but as soon as lunch was over, Peter was a dead man. 

He shuffled his feet to the bathroom, definitely not in the mood to eat, so going to the cafeteria was off his list of things to do. He debated whether or not he should leave the school. But he knew the second he came back to school he would have to answer for whatever Brad told Mr. Harrington. Besides, Spider-Man doesn’t run away from problems. No, Peter was going to face this head on, and if he needed to accept a few detentions, then that’s what he would do. 

As soon as the bell rang, Peter stepped forward, into the classroom with the rest of his peers. He already noticed Brad standing at the front desk with Mr. Harrington. 

“Peter, a word, please.” Mr. Harrington said, curling his finger. 

The rest of the class grew quiet, noticing something out of the ordinary was happening. 

“Brad told me you were looking through my desk after we took our lunch break. Is this true?” 

He could lie. Maybe he should have lied. But Peter remembered Mr. Stark’s words clear as a whistle in his head. 

_You’re a terrible liar._

Besides, Spider-Man doesn’t lie. Peter paused for a long moment trying to collect his thoughts. 

“Yes, it’s true. I was looking through your desk. But I wasn’t cheating, Mr. Harrington. I was... well... um... I accidentally turned something in that I shouldn’t have and I was getting it back.”

MJ’s body twitched forward in her seat, like she wanted to get up and go to Peter, but she knew she shouldn’t. 

She was trying to have a conversation with him through her eyes, Peter could tell. But he only shrugged in response. _I’ll explain later_ , whispered on his lips. 

“Okay, Peter. You’re a good kid. I would like to believe you, but I’m going to need some proof. Can you show me what you were retrieving from my desk.”

Peter gazed down at his sneakers. “No,” he whispered faintly. 

“See.” Brad made a grunt of satisfaction, “I told you he was cheating.”

“That doesn’t mean he was cheating.” Ned spoke up from the back of the room. “Maybe he turned in a really embarrassing picture and he doesn’t want Mr. Harrington to see it.”

“Why would he accidentally turn in a picture?” Betty asked, spinning around in her chair to glare at Ned. 

“I don’t know, babe. But it’s possible.”

Peter took note of the word Babe. Ned and Betty were an on-again-off-again couple since their school trip to Europe. He assumed they were off-again at the moment, but the Babe comment threw him for a loop. 

“It was probably a picture of him with another European Model.” Brad mumbled under his breath. 

“Not this again,” Mr. Harrington said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “How many times have I told you, taking pictures of people -“

“I know! I know!” Brad said defensively, “I shouldn’t have done that. But he wasn’t retrieving any picture, Mr. Harrington. He was cheating.”

Mr. Harrington sighed, “Well Peter, I’m sorry, but without any proof I’m going to have to assume you were cheating.”

“Why would Peter need to cheat? He’s like the smartest person here.” Cindy said, after raising her hand. 

“He’s not the smartest person here,” Brad scoffed. 

“He’s smart enough not to cheat.” Cindy exclaimed, crossing her arms. 

“Obviously, he’s not.” 

Mr. Harrington, held his hands up, “All right class, that’s enough. Peter, I need you to go to the principal’s office. Here is a note I need you to give him, and I’ll call to let him know he can expect you.”

“P-Pricipal? But-“

“Go on. Take the note.” 

Peter numbly reached out for the paper slip, feeling extremely overwhelmed and nauseous. He expected a detention, not a trip to see Mr. Mortia, especially not after the recent encounter he had with his principal. May convinced the man to let him off the hook once, but he wasn’t going to do it again. He felt Mr. Harrington gently nudge his back. 

“Jesus, Parker. How long were you going to cover for me?” Flash boomed. Everyone snapped their head in his direction, including Peter. “I mean, I’m paying you, but it’s not worth this.”

“W-What?” Peter looked like a deer caught in the headlights, trembling from head to toe in front of the entire class. 

“What are you saying, Flash?” Mr. Harrington asked.

“I payed Parker to change the answers in my essay. We all know the poor kid is desperate for money.”

Peter crunched his face in a mixture of insult and shock. 

“You were the one cheating?” Mr. Harrington clarified. 

“Yup,” Flash threw his feet on the desk in front of him, and rested his head back, “It was all me, Peter had nothing to do with it.”

The whole class was shell-shocked. Ned turned to look at Peter, then back to Flash, then back to Peter.

“Hell froze over,” Ned proclaimed. 

Peter couldn’t take this. It was wrong. It was too wrong. “Flash didn’t do anything.”

“Yes I did.” Flash growled. “Come on, seriously. Between the two of us, who would cheat on an exam more? Me, or Penis over here.” 

Mr. Harrington glared. “Fine, Flash, then you earned yourself a trip to the Principal’s office.” 

“Oh goodie, my favorite place.”

He got up from his desk, strutted to the front of the room, and pinched the blue slip of paper between his fingers. 

“Later losers.” He waved a peace sign on his way out. Peter blinked, watching the door close. 

“Take your seat, Peter.”

“I’ll be right back.” He said, hurrying after Flash. 

Mr. Harrington sighed heavily. “All right everyone. Let’s get focused please.”

Since the hallways was empty, Peter’s shoes squeaked as he pounced down on the waxed floor. 

“Flash! Wait!”

The raven haired boy spun around, and Peter stopped moving. 

“You didn’t have to -“

“I know.”

“I can find a way to get you out of it.”

“Save it, Parker. It’s no big deal.”

“You shouldn’t have taken the blame like that, it’s going to be harder to get you out of it.”

“I don’t want out of it.” Flash shouted.

“What?”

“You met my mother a little while ago, remember?”

Peter nodded, unsure of where this was going. 

“Well between her and my father, she’s the Saint, and since my father is going to be home this weekend, I prefer Saturday detention.”

Peter scrunched his eyebrows together, “Oh, you wanted to get in trouble?” 

“Well I didn’t necessarily want it, but it’s not going to hurt me.” 

“Are you sure, Flash? That’s honestly awful.”

“Yeah. You saved my life, I saved yours. We’re square.”

“I didn’t save your life.” Peter said, holding a steady gaze. 

Flash paused. “Right...” Then he walked into the front office. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MJ is not the only one who had her suspicions. (◠‿◠) 
> 
> Thank you for all the reading, comments and kudos you lovelies have left. I greatly appreciate all the support.

**Author's Note:**

> Peter was totally just joking with May about the verbal abuse thing. I thought it might be worth pointing out, just in case it’s taken the wrong way. I added that last bit with May and Peter right before I posted so hopefully it’s not too bad, lol. I just love writing May and Peter so much, I couldn’t resist. (◠‿◠)


End file.
